1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to apparatus that allow for sealing, carrying, and manipulation of the bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users frequently carry bottles of various beverages including sports drink, waters, and soft drinks about, for example, while engaging in various athletic and outdoor activities. The user may carry the bottle by hand, which may interfere with the activity because the user must set the bottle down in order to engage in certain activities and must keep track of the bottle. In addition, bottles can be unwieldy. Some beverage bottles may contain around two liters of liquid, and it may be difficult to manipulate the bottle, for example, to withdraw the liquid from the bottle by pouring. It may be desirable to carry bottles having a variety of other contents about, as well. These bottles may also be unwieldy making the bottles difficult to manipulate. Therefore, a need exists for apparatus and methods that may assist a user in carrying and manipulating bottles.